Circle daybreak on Facebook
by miss.salvat0re
Summary: Circle Daybreak meets Facebook  and all the chaos which ensues Slightly OCish
1. Mary Lynnettes Profile

**A/N: Unfortunately I do not own facebook or nightworld... :( (but I will one day when I take over the world mwahahahaha)**

* * *

><p><strong>Night World goes Facebook<strong>

**Name**: Mary-Lynnette Carter

**Age**: 17

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 185

**Family**: Mark Carter (brother), Rowan Redfern (Sister), Kestrel Redfern (sister), Jade Redfern (sister)

**Mary-Lynnette Carter**: is in a relationship with _**Ash Redfern**_

_**What's on your mind?**_

**Ash Redfern: **Mare, are you alright? You seem kinda quiet lately...

**Mary-Lynnette Carter**: Of course Ash, I'm fine.

**Ash Redfern:** Good :)

**Jez Redfern:** And the award for worst soulmate of the year goes to Ash Redfern for not understanding his soulmate at all...

_**********Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, Rashka Keller, Rashel Jordan, Poppy North, Maggie Neely, Iliana Dominick like this**********_

**Ash Redfern:** What do you want Jezebel?

**Jez Redfern:** If you value your life you will not call me Jezebel!

_**********Morgead Blackthorn likes this**********_

**Rashel Jordan: **What she is saying is that you simply do not have the mental capacity to be able to fathom what your own soulmate means when she says "...I'm fine..."

_**********Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, Rashka Keller, Rashel Jordan, Poppy North, Maggie Neely, Iliana Dominick like this**********_

**Ash Redfern:** O.o What?

_**********Morgead Blackthorn, David Blackburn, Eric Ross, Thierry Descoundres and Galen Drache**********_

**Morgead Blackthorn: **Quinn could you translate your soulmate for us?

_**********John Quinn likes this**********_

**John Quinn: **When a woman says I'm fine it usually means that she is really angry or hurt but she doesn't want to talk about it right then because it could get emotional and out of hand if she does.

_**********Mary Lynnette Carter, Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, Rashka Keller, Rashel Jordan, Poppy North, Maggie Neely, Iliana Dominick like this**********_

**Delos Redfern:** Then why doesn't she just say that then...

_**********Ash Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, David Blackburn, Eric Ross, Thierry Descoundres, Galen Drache like this**********_

**John Quinn: **Women rarely say what they mean...

**Jez Redfern:** And how do you know all this about women, Quinn?

_**********Mary Lynnette Carter, Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, Rashka Keller, Poppy North, Maggie Neely, Iliana Dominick like this**********_

**Ash Redfern: **I know how he knows :D

**John Quinn:** Do not say it...

**Ash Redfern:** Oh, but it's funny

**John Quinn:** If you say it, I will come and stake you in your sleep!

**Mary Lynette Carter**: Do not threaten my soulmate :

_**********Ash Redfern likes this**********_

**Rashel Jordan:** Quinn what have I told you about threatening people...

_**********Ash Redfern and Mary Lynnette Carter likes this**********_

**John Quinn:** Sorry Rashel... :(

_**********Rashel Jordan likes this**********_

**Galen Drache:** Hahahaha :D

**Rashka Keller:** What's so funny Galen?

_**********Mary Lynnette Carter, Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, , Poppy North, Maggie Neely, Iliana Dominick and 1908756 others like this**********_

**Morgead Blackthorn:** Lmao

_**********Galen Drache and Ash Redfern like this**********_

**Ash Redfern:** Looks like people are going to work it out anyway...

_**********Galen Drache and Morgead Blackburn like this**********_

**John Quinn:** Don't you dare...

**Ash Redfern:** RASHEL'S GOT QUINN WHIPPED!

_**********Everyone likes this**********_

**John Quinn:** Rashel has not got me whipped, sorry if understanding my soulmate is a crime...

_**********Rashel Jordan likes this**********_

**Morgead Blackthorn: **Nope, she has definitely got you whipped... This is rich, the infamous ruthless John Quinn has got whipped by his girlfriend...

_**********Galen Drache, James Rasmussen and Ash Redfern like this**********_

**James Rasmussen:** Hahahaha

**John Quinn:** What are you laughing at _Jamie,_ Poppy has you under her control as well...

_**********Ash Redfern likes this**********_

**Ash Redfern:** "As well" so you admit Rashel has you whipped...

**John Quinn:** No, she does not have me whipped!

**Poppy North:** Jamie is not _under my control_, he just listens to me... XD

_**********Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, Rashka Keller, Rashel Jordan, Poppy North, Maggie Neely, Iliana Dominick like this**********_

**Jez Redfern: **He listens to you and does whatever you ask which means he's whipped...

_**********John Quinn, Morgead Blackthorn, David Blackburn, Eric Ross, Thierry Descoundres, Galen Drache like this**********_

**Morgead Blackthorn: **Jezebel is right :D

**Jez Redfern: **Of course I'm right, I'm a woman. And Morgy, don't call me Jezebel again or you are sleeping outside...

**Morgead Blackthorn:** Don't call me Morgy, and we all know that you would never make me sleep outside, idiot.

**Jez Redfern: **Don't call me idiot, idiot.

**Maggie Neely:** Why wouldn't you let him sleep outside?

_**********Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, Rashka Keller, Rashel Jordan, Poppy North, Maggie Neely, Iliana Dominick like this**********_

**Morgead Blackthorn: **Because...

**Jez Redfern: **Don't you dare...

_**********Morgead Blackthorn likes this**********_

**Delos Redfern:** Hahahaha

**Jez Redfern:** Why are you laughing Delos? :|

_**********Morgead Blackthorn likes this**********_

**Delos Redfern:** I know this story... :D

**Jez Redfern:** It wouldn't happen to have been Morgy who told you this story didn't it...

**John Quinn: **Uh-oh someone's in trouble...

_**********Ash Redfern and Delos Redfern like this**********_

**Morgead Blackthorn:** Maggie, why did you have to ask that?

**Maggie Neely:** I wanted to know... Jeez when did being curious become a crime?

**Ash Redfern:** You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

**********Rashel Jordan likes this**********

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** I hate to break this up guys but could you continue this conversation elsewhere please, this is raping my notifications...

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading... This is my first fanfic... review please...

XOXO


	2. Poppy's Profile

**Name**: Poppy North

**Age**: 16

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 200

**Family**: Philip North (brother)

**Poppy North:** is in a relationship with _**James Rasmussen**_

_**What's on your mind? **_Guess What! Guess What! Guess What! :D

**James Rasmussen:** What? :)

**Poppy North:** Unicorns are real : D

**Thierry Descoundres:** Poppy have you had any energy drinks today?

_**********Everyone likes this**********_

**Poppy North:** No, tehe^.^ why? :D

**Jez Redfern: **Because you are acting like a stoned chipmunk...

_**********Ash Redfern, Delos Redfern, John Quinn, Mary Lynnette Carter, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, Maggie Neely, Hannah Snow, Eric Ross, David Blackburn and Morgead Blackthorn like this**********_

**Thea Harman:** Poppy, I hate to break it to you but unicorns don't exist...

_********** Ash Redfern, Delos Redfern, John Quinn, Mary Lynnette Carter, Jez Redfern, Gillian Lennox, Maggie Neely, Hannah Snow, Rashka Keller, Rashel Jordan, Galen Drache, Eric Ross, David Blackburn and Morgead Blackthorn like this**********_

**Poppy North:** I am not stoned and unicorns DO exist but they are fat and grey and people call them rhinos :D

**Ash Redfern:** She must have found them.

_**********James Rasmussen likes this**********_

**Jez Redfern: **You think!

**Ash Redfern:** As much as I would love to, I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with such an obviously unarmed opponent.

**John Quinn:** Ooooh

_**********Ash Redfern, Delos Redfern, Mary Lynnette Carter, Gillian Lennox, Maggie Neely, Hannah Snow, Rashka Keller, Rashel Jordan, Galen Drache, Eric Ross, David Blackburn and Morgead Blackthorn like this**********_

**Jez Redfern:** Are you callin' me stupid.

**Ash Redfern:** To put it simply.

**James Rasmussen:** Guys, we have more important issues going on right now...

_********** Delos Redfern, Mary Lynnette Carter, Gillian Lennox, Maggie Neely, Hannah Snow, Rashka Keller, Rashel Jordan, Galen Drache, Eric Ross, David Blackburn and Morgead Blackthorn like this**********_

**Jez Redfern:** Well, I'll find a new place to store them where Poppy can't find them since Ash evidently finds this task to complicated...

_**********Thierry Descoundres and James Rasmussen like this**********_

**Poppy North:** Ash was the one who hid them :O Ash I thought we were friends, how could you take them away from me? Why would you do that? That's so mean... Ash...why?... Oh well at least I have them with me now and I am going to drink them all up before any of you meanies can take them away from me...

**James Rasmussen:** No, Poppy don't...

_**********Ash Redfern, Delos Redfern, John Quinn, Mary Lynnette Carter, Jez Redfern, Gillian Lennox, Maggie Neely, Hannah Snow, Rashka Keller, Rashel Jordan, Galen Drache, Eric Ross, David Blackburn and Morgead Blackthorn like this**********_

_**5mins later**_

**Rashel Jordan:** Why is Poppy jumping up and down shrieking it's "too late"?

**Poppy North:** Because it's too late... too late... lalalalalala... you will never take my energy drinks from me...NEVER!

**Ash Redfern:** Uh-oh

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading... Hope you liked it :D I enjoyed writing it (made Poppy a bit more crazy but don't blame me blame the energy drinks it does strange things to a person) Lol

Review (or the giant evil caterpillar will eat you in your sleep) :D

XOXO


	3. Jezebel's  Profile

**A/N: **Hehe just watched Sex and the city and got some inspiration - I do not own the euphemism for colouring :( or Iliana's second comment or Mare's first comment and fifth comment.

Oh and thank you for the reviews they made me an extremely happy bunny :D

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Jez Redfern

**Age**: 17

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 185

**Family**: Rowan Redfern (cousin), Kestrel Redfern (cousin), Jade Redfern (cousin), Ash Redfern (cousin), Delos Redfern (cousin), James Rasmussen (cousin), Thea Harman (cousin), Blaise Harman (cousin).

**Jez Redfern**: is in a relationship with _**Morgead Blackthorn**_

_**What's on your mind?**_

**Jez Redfern** likes_ to colour_

**Kestrel Redfern:** I like to colour too ;)

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** I don't know about your soulmates but when Ash colours he rarely stays in the lines...

**John Quinn:** Lmao

**Ash Redfern:** Thanks mare.

**Iliana Domonick:** I like colouring too... :)

**Rashel Jordan:** o.O

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** Iliana say what...

**Iliana Domonick:** I love colouring...I would colour all the time if I had my way... :D

**Jez Redfern:** Lmao

**Hannah Snow:** Leave her alone she doesn't understand what you mean...

**Iliana Domonick:** Understand what who means?

**Jez Redfern:** Yesterday when you and Hannah went shopping, Poppy made the rest of the us watch Sex and the City... and in Sex in the City there is a famous quote between two characters where they use the word colouring as a euphemism for sex...

**Iliana Domonick:** What's a euphemism?

**Rashka Keller:** face/palm

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** A euphemism is when someone uses a word to replace another word...

**Iliana Dominick:** Oh

**Ash Redfern:** That's my Mare, the walking, talking dictionary...

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** You know some girls may find it offensive when their boyfriend calls them an inanimate object...unfortunately for you Ash; I am one of those girls... :|

**Ash Redfern:** But that was a compliment... :(

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** Some cause happiness wherever they go, others whenever they leave...we know which one you are...

**Ash Redfern:** I'm sorry mare I didn't mean to insult you... I love you...

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** Don't say sorry, I am not a lorry to carry your sorry... Oh and by the way you're sleeping on the couch...

**Jez Redfern:** Could you stop polluting my page with your comments...

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading... Review plz

xoxo


	4. Hannah's Profile

**A/N: I wnat to say thank you to those of you who reviewed and a special thank you too XxBloodThornxX who has reviewed every chapter thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Hannah Snow

**Age**: 17

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 1859

**Family**:

**Hannah Snow: **is in a relationship with _**Thierry Descoundres**_

_**What's on your mind? **_

Hannah Snow posted a _link_.

/watch?v=zHFbhhi_XVc&feature=related

**Gillian Lennox:** I love grease!

**Thea Harman:** Me too, it is one of my favourite movies... :D

**Jade Redfern:** I love this movie... John Travolta is sooo hot!

**Mark Cater:** Ahem

**Jez Redfern:** Ahem what? Do you expect her to not notice when someone is sexy just because she has her soulmate. *skeptical eyebrow raised smile* She still has hormones...

**Jade Redfern:** Thank you, Jez. :D

**Jez Redfern:** No probz, cuz

**Poppy North:** OMG GREASE! I LOVE THIS FILM!YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT, OOH OOH OOH HONEY!

**James Rasmussen:** She's still on her energy drink hype, ignore her.

**Poppy North:** Hey :(

**Hannah Snow:** OhMyGoodness... I love this song...haven't watched Grease in ages...Jade, you are so totally right John Travolta is sooo gorgeous but i prefer Ian Somerhalder.

**Rashel Jordan:** Now that is something I will agree with you on Ian is such a hunk. I mean hmm-hmm-hmmm...

**Rashka Keller:** I have to agree with that sis, you gotta love smoulder-holder...

**Rashel Jordan:** Oooh now I wanna watch Vampire Diaries again...who wants to join me...

**Thea Harman:** Me!

**Gillian Lennox:**Me!

**Maggie Neely:** Me!

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** I want to!

**Kestrel Redfern:** Don't mind if I do...

**Jez Redfern:** I wanna see him do his sexy eyebrow thing again...

**Rashka Keller: ** Who agrees that Elena should be with Damon not Stefan?

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** I do, I mean who doesn't like a badboy?

**Blaise Harman:** I don't think Damon should be with Elena, he should be with me.. I mean after seeing him topless I would ;)

**Kestrel Redfern:** I would too ;)

**Rashel Jordan:** Damn it, if I didn't have a soulmate I would too.

**Mary-Lynnette Carter:** I would definitely...

**Rashka Keller:** me too...

**Maggie Neely:** me three...

**Hannah Snow:** If i didn't have a soulmate I would again and again and again...

**Thea Harman:** Hannah :O, You have been hanging out with Jez way too much...

**Gillian Lennox :** Jez you have polluted Hannah's innocent mind, how could you? Lol

**Jez Redfern:** One down... one to go...

**Thierry Descoundres:** Jez don't do it...

**Jez redfern:** Iliana Domonick...

**Iliana Domonick**: Hi, Jez :)

**Thierry Descoundres**: Don't

**Morgead Blackthorn**: Listen to Thierry, Jezebel

**Jez Redfern:** I listen to no one, you should know that Morgy...

**Morgead Blackthorn:** Thierry, I tried...

**Jez Redfern:** Iliana, if you had the chance with Ian Somerholder would you?

**Iliana Domonick:** a) who is Ian Somerhalder?

b) Would I what? :S

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IAN SOMERHALDER IS? (faints)

**Jez Redfern:** Ian Somerhalder is the guy who Rashel has as her background image on her computer...

**Rashel Jordan:** Thanks for broadcasting that Jez...

**John Quinn:** Is it true?

**Rashel Jordan:** Of course not, John, I only have eyes for you...

**John Quinn**: I love you, Rashel...

**Rashel Jordan:** I love you too John...

**Hannah Snow:** aaawww

**Iliana Domonick:** That's not true Rashel... I saw it... He was standing in his bedroom topless... he was hot...

**Rashel Jordan:** ILIANA!

**Ash Redfern:** Yeah Iliana, why did you have to ruin a perfectly romantic moment...

**Jez Redfern:** Pahahaha, look who's talking... you have ruined nearly all romantic moments between any couple that have ever happened...

**Morgead Blackthorn:** Jez, you know you just stuck up for Iliana, right?

**Jez Redfern:** No , I didn't

**Gale Drache**: Yes you did reread it...

**Jez Redfern:** Oh shit...I didn't mean to, Miss Purity Princess has enough people wrapped around her finger without me joining in...

**Iliana Domonick:** That was mean, Jez :'(

**Galen Drache:** Jez, leave Iliana alone...

**Jez Redfern:** I'll leave her alone when she's answered my question...

**Iliana Domonick:** What question?

**Thierry Descoundres:** Jez...

**James Rasmussen:** First Poppy, then Gillian, then Hannah haven't you had enough Jez, leave Iliana be...

**Jez Redfern:** No Cousin, it's too much fun... Iliana would you screw Ian Somerhalder?

**Iliana Domonick**: Oh totally, I would screw him again and again, as many times as I possibly could... :P - licks her lips ;)

**Jez Redfern**: :O

**Iliana Domonick:** A little shocked aren't we Jezebel, seems innocent little Iliana is not so innocent... You can't pollute my mind if it's already been polluted, can you?

**Thierry Descoundres**: Dear God, this is worse than I thought...

* * *

><p>AN: Lol this was fun to write, I thought I'd change Iliana a bit because I was sick of her being innoccent little wild power.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed..:D Review, you know you want to ;)

xoxo


	5. AN

A/N: I am sorry if you think this is a chapter update –it's not...

I just wanted to say that I am sick and tired of being compared to facebook story, I am sorry if there are similarities in jokes and presentation... Is it really my fault that two people in the world have a similar taste of humour? I am really upset that I work really hard writing these chapters only for someone to imply that the work is not mine...

I will not be updating this story for the next two days... Every time I have tried I seem to lose inspiration so I'm giving it a break but hopefully I will continue it after that...

Til then I am sorry to those who sincerely liked my story and expected an update... :(

Xoxo 0re


	6. Gillian's Profile

A/N: Heyy, I'm back... In the words of Austin Powers "I got my mojo back" Lol, anyway I am going to continue with the story regardless of if people are saying I am copying others. So :D

Oh and I want to say a huge thanks to My-heart-has turned-to-ash , Paranormalcy and Girl made of Ashes who are all really awesome and nice :) thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Gillian Lennox

**Age**: 17

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak

**Friends**: 234

**Family**:

**Gilliam Lennox:** is in a relationship with _**David Blackburn**_

_**What's on your mind?**_

_**Gillian Lennox**_likes_ Edward Cullen._

**Thea Harman: **Seriously?

**Gillian Lennox:** Yeah Edward is soo hot...

**Rowan Redfern:** Edward Cullen isn't real; he's a fictional character...

**Gillian Lennox:** Well in the movies he is hot... *swoons*

**Thea Harman:** Robert Pattinson is an insult to my eyes... However Taylor Lautner is yummy...

**Gillian Lennox:** How dare you say that! Edward/Robert is so sexy and obviously you would find the dog attractive...

**Thea Harman:** Oh because a 110 year old sparkling stalking controlling wannabe vampire is so sexy?

**Gillian Lennox:** Says she who is attracted to a pup – at least Edward is a man!

**Thea Harman:** Real men don't sparkle...

**Mary Lynnette Carter:** Edward Cullen vs Jacob Black is like sparkles vs fleas... Take your pick...

**Thea Harman:** Edward Cullen – I've been here every night watching you sleep

Bella Swan – Oh Edward that is soo romantic

^^^^^^^^^^^ Stalkers. Creepy. Not Romantic. Call the cops.

**Gillian Lennox:** Dear Jacob, I win. Sincerely Edward.

**Thea Harman:** Dear Edward, That's okay, I'm screwing your daughter, Sincerely Jacob...

**Eric Ross:** Are you seriously arguing over two guys who don't exist...

**David Blackburn:** Obsessive much?

**Gillian Lennox:** Oh no you didn't...

**Thea Harman:** Jill, pop up on chat, we need to talk

_**In Chat**_

**Gillian Lennox:** How shall we make them pay for their twilight bashing?

**Thea Harman:** Silent treatment?

**Gillian Harman:** Of course... :D

_**Back on Gillian's wall**_

**Eric Ross:** Why have they gone quiet?

**David Blackburn:** I don't know man; do you think they're mad?

**Eric Ross:** Probably mad at each other more than us, we didn't do anything wrong.

**David Blackburn:** You wanna join the other guys and go play COD.

**Eric Ross:** Let's go.

* * *

><p>AN: Thea's 5th and 6th line I don't own I just heard somewhere; same with Jill's fifth

(This was pretty much the same conversation I had with my best friend the other day, it was her who suggested to use it as a chapter and as always she is a genius :D)

Thanks for reading, now all you have to do is press the very enticing review button ;) you know you want to


	7. Blaise's Profile

**Name**: Blaise Harman

**Interest** **in**: Circle daybreak and Circle Midnight

**Friends**: 1859

**Family**: Rowan Redfern (cousin), Jez Redfern (cousin), Jade Redfern (cousin), Ash Redfern (cousin), Delos Redfern (cousin), James Rasmussen (cousin), Thea Harman (cousin), Kestrel Redfern (cousin). Redfern

**Age**: 17

**Blaise Harman:** is single.

_**What's on your mind? **_I always make an impression, you can love me or hate me, but you will never forget me...

**Jez Redfern:** I hate to pop your ego bubble, but you're not that great...

**Blaise Harman:** Jealousy is an ugly colour don't wear it...

**Jez Redfern:** You thinking that I am jealous is just another way that you exploit your insecurities

**Blaise Harman:** Honey, nobody should know more about insecurities than you...You got one foot in the Night World and the other in the Day World...Freak

**Morgead Blackthorn:** You are bang out of order Blaise, apoloogise to Jez now or there will be conequences...

**Blaise Harman:** Oooh lover boy over here wants ME to apologise, obviously he does not know who I am... Jez, you truly are a pathetic creature even more so since you found lover boy over here... can't fight your own battles anymore...disgraceful...

**Jez Redfern:** Thank you. Your opinion has been duly noted and will be filed in the shredder as soon as possible...

**Blaise Harman:** Hating me won't make you pretty only plastic surgery will fix a face like yours...

**Jez Redfern:** You would be the expert there, Roses are red, violet are blue, barbie is fake and so are you...

**Blaise Redfern:** Sometimes I feel like punching you in the face, then I remember that you have to look in the mirror everyday and that's punishment enough...

**Jez Redfern: **Wait for it...wait for it...nope it's gone well sorry I tried to give a shit about your opinion but i stoped caring the day you showed your true colours...

**Poppy North:** What's going on I thought you to were friends... :S

**Blaise harman:** Oh we are...

Poppy North: Then why are you being completely horrid to each other?

**Jez Redfern:** It's what we do :D

**Rashel Jordan:** That makes no sense...

**Blaise Harman:** Whenever Jez or I get annoyed at someone or something we have an insult match to release our anger...

**Jez Redfern:** And I won this one so we are drawing... Oh by the way B, loved the plastic surgery comment I thhink it's one of my favourites :D

**Blaise Harman:** Same for the Barbie one :D

**Rashka Keller:** I will never understand you 2...

**Jez Redfern:** we aim to be misunderstood :D

**Blaise Harman:** And on that note would you like to go to club rouge with me?

**Jez Redfern:** Always ;)

* * *

><p>AN: This was fun thinking of all different insults... Thanks for reading, review please?


End file.
